


Natasha Romanoff's sister book 1

by AzureNemesisDarkness1517



Series: The truth of Natasha's Sister [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureNemesisDarkness1517/pseuds/AzureNemesisDarkness1517
Summary: What if Natasha had a supposed sister who she thought was dead when she was actually in HYDRA. Natasha meets Anna Romanoff when she fights her in Budapest with her companion Clint Barton. Follow Anna's story as she discovers love, old enemies and the truth.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The truth of Natasha's Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886704





	1. Being found by SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is AzureNemesisDarkness1517 here with a Marvel Story.

Being found by SHIELD 

Anna Romanoff was trying to kill two SHIELD agents who were part of her mission which HYDRA had programmed her to do. HYDRA was frightened of having the Black Widow in SHIELD revealing everything that she knew of the Red Room and the Assets who were known to many HYDRA sympathisers as the Winter Soldier, Commander Shadow, Serenity and Killer Shadow. What Anna didn't even know was that the Black Widow was actually her sister. Anna travelled to Budapest with a force of HYDRA soldiers as her superiors didn't trust her alone. Clint Barton had heard many stories of a very young woman much older than Natasha that could kill a hell lot of soldiers in one go. He of course knew that the young HYDRA Asset was somehow his soulmate which had confused him. This had been until he realised that he could probably help this woman to be converted to the side where HYDRA is no more. HYDRA believed that the two agents were a threat to their ultimate rule over the whole world.

Anna had of course been forced to believe that her sister was truly dead but was now about to face the harsh reality which was the truth. Her early memories of her family had been wiped from her so whenever someone tried to remind her of her memories, she was lash out with her untamed powers. Her mind had been brainwashed too many times that she had began to become unstable and uncertain in terms of both her abilities and her emotions. Anna was forced to hide her emotions away from HYDRA. This was the reason why the other three Assets were the only ones allowed to be near her as they knew how to calm her down. The two agents names were Clinton Francis Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Clint could see through the woman's tough exterior and noticed that she had been through more tough times than anyone that he had known. Anna's eyes were red as blood. Anna's eyes would occasionally shift from a dark blue back to a dark red colour which confused Clint as he didn't truly understand why she had more than one colour change.

He of course didn't say anything about it as he knew that if he asked about it then it would enrage her. Natasha of course felt sympathy towards her adopted older sister because of what the woman had to go through every day. Anna knew that there was something very familiar about Natasha but of course couldn't remember because of what HYDRA had been doing to her after every single mission that she had done. Whenever she tried to remember any memories of her past, they would be fuzzy. However there was a couple of times when Hydra hadn't been able to wipe her because of a invisible force field that came into place whenever she went through torture. Anna had been trained by HYDRA for more years than her own sister as she had been one of their prized assassins. She had many powers because whilst she was with the secret organisation, HYDRA had injected a serum into her system that could give someone powers. She had been the test subject for HYDRA. Of course it had worked on her but it impacted on her life because after that her body began to act stranger than usual which had shocked all of the scientists as they all tried to decipher what had actually happened. 

One of the scientists worked more closely with Anna and had treated her as if she was his own daughter. She had flourished under his teachings which was proof that a abused child could learn more more quickly than a normal human person. The scientists name was Erick Reichsman and he had been the one to help Anna when it was possible to help her. Another person that had been tested with the same serum and that was one of Anna's mother figures but that was like sixty or seventy years ago when technology and science wasn't that enhanced. Anna had of course been born with some of her powers however most of them were given to her by HYDRA as the organisation had wanted a perfect solider and assassin who could rival the Winter Soldier. She was just another Asset and Iron Fist to HYDRA and a murderer to the civilians of the world. HYDRA had once decided to freeze Anna for about a year after she had completed a mission for them which was why she still looked the same as she had. Her sister had become the Black Widow and Anna was known as Killer Shadow. 

But before she had officially joined HYDRA, she had lived with another assassin called the Winter Solider who had once been a World War Two Veteran who was thought to be dead. Anna knew this but of course never mentioned it to him as she could tell that he was always being wiped especially if he remembers anything about his past before HYDRA. Anna was the other star assassin after the Winter Soldier. Of course HYDRA had two other assets but they weren't considered the Iron Fists of HYDRA unlike the other two assets. Anna of course followed orders without any conflict but now she doubted HYDRA very much. HYDRA had of course never cared about the mental or physical health of Anna as they had only one use for her which was to aid in the ruling of the world just like the previous HYDRA superiors had once thought. Over time the two assets had become family as they developed a very close bond which was prohibited in HYDRA. However the Winter Soldier had started to train her when she had officially joined HYDRA under commands from his superior and handler. 

The Winter Soldier was a lot nicer to her and every once in a while would even try to interact with her. Of course Anna hated to interact with anyone and so stayed mute for a long time. He of course knew that she never talked or shown any emotions which made him curious as to how this young woman wasn't past breaking point yet. He was curious because he wanted to find out more about her life before HYDRA. The Winter Soldier was showing more emotion much more often than he used to. But he wasn't the only asset that was changing as the other two were also changing as well. HYDRA wanted the young girl to die but somehow she survived every single assassination attempt on her life. She became more paranoid and cautious as she didn't want people to try and kill her whilst she was still a HYDRA agent. There was nothing that the other three assets could do to help her which was why she was always with one of the assets whenever she moved from one part of the base to another so that she wasn't alone or exposed at all. The Winter Soldier had always helped Anna whenever she needed help with which also included disposing of bodies from the dead agents who she slaughtered when they tried to kill her.

One day though, Anna broke down crying as she had concealed her emotions for many years since she was taught to not show emotions at all. The Winter Soldier also known as James Barnes talked to the young woman when they were alone because he had decided in his mind that he was going to care for the young woman. Years ago before Anna joined HYDRA, the three assets had all cared for the young girl because they knew that Anna had been abused as they could see it in her eyes. They had taken care of her until one December day when they took her away from him. The Winter Soldier had of course fought against the agents that day but that was until the commander of the small task force had grabbed hold of the petrified child. From that moment on the four people were separated from each other so that the same situation couldn't happen ever again. That was the last that Anna saw of the other assets. The man had then sworn to the Gods above that he would keep a close eye on Anna even when they were separated. The other two women had to be sedated so that they couldn't murder any of the HYDRA agents.

Anna had of course lost her sanity when she had once been pushed too hard during one of her training lessons. The Winter Soldier had seen that change and had reported it to his superior who then ordered the soldier to take him to the other assets. His superior was very understanding unlike the others. That was what had the Winter Soldier feel tense whereas Bucky Barnes was content. It was a constant battle between the two sides of him. Both Jewel Barnes and Juniper Rogers were allowed to help the Soldier because their superior had understood what it meant to the three Assets if they were the ones to take good care of Anna. The other two Assets had also helped to train Anna because then the young woman would be able to fight whatever is thrown her way. This was so that whenever she had to face SHIELD agents or people like Black Widow and Captain America then she would be able to use her powers and her fists against them and win the fight. Anna wasn't physically strong enough to defeat the Hulk because the Hulk had been much stronger than she had ever been.

Anna was now of course emotionally, physically and psychologically broke which meant that she could lose control over her powers if she was ever angered too much. It said that in her files but no one would ever read her file at all so she was then forced to conceal all of her emotions and her state of mind so that people couldn't tease the young woman and for her to lose her self control. Now back on this mission which she had to take a small task force with her for protection. But of course she mostly went on the missions on her own which was practically unheard of. HYDRA had always allowed her to do that as she was one of their best as she was the most persuasive and their most powerful ally. When Anna fought the two agents, they were quivering in fear which she could smell on them due to her enhanced sense of smell. But this was because the two agents didn't know what to expect from the woman who breathed fire like a dragon but then the archer fires an arrow which electrified her entire body. Anna of course overcome the electricity which shocked the archer because he had never seen anybody overcome the arrows ever.

They were shocked that she knew how to fight to counteract their moves. Anna had learned this from the Winter Soldier who she knew the proper name of even if the man had forgotten his true name due to the constant brainwashing and the removal of many memories. This was because at the age of ten nearly 11 years old, she was allowed to have a education which consisted of reading through people's files as well as get taught many languages. These two agents had managed to confuse and anger her up again as they talked to her about the truth which she didn't believe was real. Anna of course didn't want to believe that her only sister was still alive after all the lies that HYDRA had told her through the years. Anna was very confused as to who the woman was in front of her and why she looked so very familiar to her. Natasha of course could see the inner conflict in her older sister and knew that this would have been very shocking for Anna. However Anna also knew that she must keep herself in line otherwise she would have been punished by the other HYDRA agents for her disobedience. 

Natasha had tried to talk to Anna again but was instantly punched really hard in both her lower jaw and her nose by Anna which left Clint to talk and try to convince the woman in front of him that her only sister was alive. Anna knew that Clint was her soulmate and her other half but couldn't say anything because in HYDRA, they weren't allowed to love or have relationships at all. She had lost control of her powers so both SHIELD agents were injured. The only thing was the fact that Clint Barton wasn't going to give up trying. Clint Barton had convinced Natasha that HYDRA were the true evil guys in the world. He had told Anna about how he had convinced Natasha to join the good guys and not stay in HYDRA as they were the ones who were manipulating her into their perfect weapon of mass destruction. He manages to do so as he showed Anna a picture of Natasha. Of course Anna had been fed lies for much of her life so she couldn't trust anybody anymore. Anna had always been the outcast in her family all her life. This was because Anna had been pushed aside by her family at such a young age. She had a friend in HYDRA who had been an enhanced just like her but she had not seen her friend in years.

Her friend's name was Eloisa Maximoff and she was the older sister of her younger brother who would later have a son and daughter. Eloisa's code name was Fallen Angel. This had been due to the fact that Eloisa had the same powers as an Angel that had been cast out of heaven. Eloisa also had the black wings but they were able to become tattoos on her back. Eloisa had made a promise to Anna that when the time felt right then she would join her and fight against their enemies which was HYDRA. Eloisa had told her about the fact that she was able to see her niece and nephew grow up. The two had a telepathic connection to each other which was why Anna was sometimes caught talking to herself. Her mentors knew about this because they too shared a connection with each other and Anna. It was a natural occurrence as Juniper had a connection with her younger brother Steve Rogers. 

However the connection between Juniper and Steve Rogers was severed due to the fact that Steve was frozen in the ice until he was found. Eloisa disappeared a couple years but she had kept in contact with Anna to tell her where she was currently hiding. Anna only knew that Eloisa was the only one who was helping her get away from HYDRA and the Red Room. Somehow after a couple minutes of standing still, Anna had regained a couple of her memories from the past. Eloisa had been the one to give back her friend's memories even if she was injured. Anna talks to Eloisa for a minute as she was thanking her for helping her to regain memories of her sister. She then says to Natasha "Natalia, is that you sister?" Natasha looks towards her sister only to see the crimson red eyes staring back at her which made the SHIELD agent shiver slightly in fear. Natasha says "Yes it is me sister. I am alive. Who told you that I was dead?"   
Anna says "HYDRA had told me and I had met the Winter Soldier who had cared for me when neither mother or father cared for me." 

Anna then says "He had shown me the true meaning of love and affection even if he was lacking it in terms of both his emotions and his memories. He was the one who taught me about the concept of soulmates." She takes in a breath before saying "The Winter Soldier had two ladies with him and I had worked out just from being around them that one of the two ladies was his sister whilst the other was the sister to the famous Captain America. These girls differed because one had powers just like me whilst the other was like you as she also had no powers. Somehow you were always the more popular one among our family as you were the perfect one with the family red hair whilst I had the black hair which instantly branded me as a outcast and a freak. No one knew that I was becoming twisted or being more emotional than normal from all of the stress and also the fact that no one in our family really cared for me at all as they saw you as the prize. He is a soldier and one of the other three assets who is always been wiped clean of any memories that is remaining from his past." 

She takes in a deep before saying "I have also been wiped of my memories too many times to even count on my fingers which was why I didn't recognise you instantly. I'm pretty much messed up but am hoping that I can reverse what HYDRA have done to me. My best friend who escaped HYDRA had helped to regain a couple of my memories even if she's in Sokovia at this minute but will be moving to Poland soon. I have a connection with her which is only telepathic. I know who he is really. I have failed you Natalia as a big sister. I of course knew that the Asset's real name is James Buchanan Barnes because he had allowed me to look inside his head. He had lived with two women because one was his sister who still has feelings for a world war two hero who is known as Captain America. Captain America has been stuck in ice for more than sixty years. The other was his lover as they had admitted their feelings for each other before they were in HYDRA. The two lovers are actually soulmates just like Captain America and the Winter Soldier's sister are also soulmates." 

Anna says "These three assets were in HYDRA because two of them fell off a train whilst the other went missing a year after the Captain had gone in the ice. I didn't trust many people within HYDRA because one way or another they would betray me. I had been alone for so long that I was lost and broken at the same time. I am sorry that I had ran away from mum and dad but it was for the greater good as I had to get away before I snapped and caused too much damage to the family. They also say that if a person isn't with their soulmates for a certain amount of time then they will slowly become more damaged and will have suicidal thoughts which is what had to me all those years ago. Admit it sister that I was the burdened one in the family because you were always getting the attention. You were the one who got the most love and attention whereas I had to stay in your shadow. I had ten ran all the way to Germany where I found the assets that worked for HYDRA and they had taken care of me whilst also helping me. They helped me with my mental state which eventually broke which leaves me in pieces. It is still shattered into tiny pieces even to this very day. I do know that my soul is broken but I have slowly begun to repair it but I have regressed a lot every time my depression strikes again." 

She then says "This is the very reason why I was always losing control of my powers as they are all linked to my emotions. The Winter Soldier helped me with my fighting skills but one of the women had taught me to control my powers whilst the other taught me to control my emotions. They had only raised me for a year before HYDRA came and took me away from them. I then became the youngest HYDRA asset in the history of HYDRA." Anna then takes in a couple deep breaths as her anxiety was striking once again. A headache was also starting to form but Anna ignored it with the attitude that she was going to sort it out later on. She then says "I had also a bit of education from the age of eleven because of one particular scientist who is now dead because I was forced to kill him to complete my training." Natasha says to her sister "Would you like to go home with me to SHIELD where you can finally live normally without any issues or problems with HYDRA. The director wants to meet you in person as he wants to know everything about HYDRA and the Red Room." 

Anna doesn't say anything for a minute before saying "I would like to do so plus we can finally get revenge on HYDRA for everything that they have done. No one will help me recover from what I have been feeling for so long. You haven't kept your promise that you had sworn to me when we were younger, sister. Plus I will never forgive you again and now you will leave me to find out where my place is within this torturous world. I do still hate you dear sister and now you will have to keep your distance so that you aren't killed. My hate has slowly been disappearing bit by bit. I do have a soulmate and a soul mark like like the Winter Soldier, Commander Shadow and Serenity all have. I may have two soul mates but the other may have not been born yet. You can't help me. No one can. I am a demon and an Archangel that can't be tamed or be kept safe from anything as trouble always finds a way to haunt me. I am mischief if anyone hasn't noticed because this time all the men are either dead or have been mutilated by a shadow creature of my creation which is another reason why I am the most dangerous person in the world. Nothing can beat me unless you know my weakness and believe me I have one. Never go against the Hulk ever as he packs one hell of a punch." 

Natasha says "Do you want to meet our director then. He could help you Anna. Please come back to me otherwise I'll have to knock you out."   
Anna says "Why should I come with you traitor? After everything that you've done to me. I am still thinking of ways to kill you although my mind is telling me to go with the two of you. Your director does he know who I am because I do want to be happy instead of being this low. I had once committed suicide. But now I have so many scars on my body because of my deep depression. I do however like strong vodka and a good few drinks can knock me out especially if they're neat vodka. So I will come with you if you can get me something to drink please."   
Natasha says "Sister, I shall get you a drink one we are on the jet. I promise you that. I didn't give up on you but you must know that I have been in the Red Room." 

Anna says "Thank you, sister. This is the start of the karma that HYDRA will face for what they have done to me to turn me into their greatest weapon even if I had no choice in the matter." The two sisters walk side by side as they head towards the jet where Natasha gives Anna a drink of vodka neat. Clint of course walks behind them as he covered them to make sure that they weren't attacked by HYDRA soldiers if they ever encountered them. They do not run into any soldiers on the way so Clint races ahead to the pilots seat. A few minutes later and Natasha sits in the co pilots seat. Clint knew from the start of their mission that Anna was his soulmate but didn't say anything to anyone. Natasha also knew but was waiting for the two to admit it to each other. This was because Clint knew that Natasha would slowly become more and more protective over her older sister just like Anna was protective over Natasha. Clint says to Natasha "Do you actually think that Director Fury can help her with her present issues because I know that it will take a very long time." 

He takes a breath before saying "I know that she is my soulmate but I shall not say anything to her unless I feel as if it is the time." Clint of course wasn't very optimistic at all about Fury taking good care of his woman as he still didn't like the man but knew that this was the last hope for Anna before she is taken from him for good. Natasha says "I do know that but all we can do is help her settle into life as a SHIELD agent. She can become a good agent if SHIELD can help her without damaging her personality even more than it is now."   
Natasha takes a breath before saying "I have a good feeling that Anna will become a high level agent due to her high knowledge and experience with missions that involve tracking a person down as well as going undercover. I do not know how many languages she knows but I know that it is useful. She could become a level nine or ten agent or even a level eleven agent but it will take a couple of years at most because we don't exactly know the damage that has been done to her or how much HYDRA had messed with her mind." 

She then says "I don't even know how long she had been there for. Keep my sister safe for me. I can guess that she is much more intrinsic, quiet, sensitive and confidential than me as she doesn't seem to show her emotions enough which is what frightens me ore than anything."   
Anna says "I have to warn you both now that I am part vampire due to a failed experimentation on me so please beware. This of course means that I do feed on blood and yes I do hate the light but not all the time as I had adapted my body so that I can go in the sun. Many people think that vampires do burn in the sun but I don't as I am more powerful than the legends have told. " She then goes into a coughing fit which lasts a few minutes.   
Natasha says to her sister "My views on you don't change at all sister. Okay. I do love you and just know that from me." 

Anna had gotten a couple of refills of her glass and after her fourth refill she had passed out. This had of course had amazed both Natasha and Clint but they were still worried about the health of the young woman as she was the more powerful one due to HYDRA. Anna was the only HYDRA asset that could get drunk from five or six shots of vodka but sometimes if she was tired then she could only have three or four. Anna of course knew that sometime soon she was going to meet the director of SHIELD herself. This made her more anxious and nervous because she figured that she could either have a second chance or be thrown into a prison cell for the rest of her life which was something that she didn't want for herself. 


	2. Meeting Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Romanoff gets to meet the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury.

It had been several hours since both Natasha and Clint had convinced Anna to come to SHIELD. They were all flying in a quinjet so that they could reach their destination which was all the way in the USA. Anna had of course woken up a couple of times due to nightmares as she was still traumatized from her past experiences. However with a little help, she would go back to sleep without anymore nightmares for the rest of the trip. Clint had put the ship onto auto pilot so that he could get some much needed sleep after fighting Anna. Their destination was one of SHIELD's many bases where Anna would be training to be a SHIELD agent just like Natasha had done. It was a home for all those SHIELD agents who always went on missions everywhere in the world whenever it was needed of them and this was also where the director would be waiting for them. He was of course wearing an eye patch after he lost his eye in one mission with another person many years ago. The trio were flying all the way from Budapest as that was where the mission had been. 

Anna had been unconscious for most of the trip so she had not been able to hear anything whilst she slept. Clint had been keeping a close eye on her so that she didn't accidentally hit him or Natasha as her trauma affected the way she saw people. Nick Fury would finally meet the older sister to Natasha Romanoff who would prove a huge challenge to both him and the rest of his team in many years to come. She was about to get a second chance from SHIELD instead of being thrown into a prison cell. Anna didn't think that she even deserved a second chance at all. He also knew that she was greatly misunderstood because of how she was treated during her time as HYDRA's right hand woman and executioner. Nick Fury wanted to know everything that she currently knew of HYDRA as well as the Red Room before he made a final big decision. He also wanted to see how she was trained so that he could help her as he could see that she was abused by both her family and HYDRA.

He had gotten his old friend and fellow agent, Phil Coulson, to get all the information that they possessed and to give it to him. It turned out that they had a fair bit of knowledge which had surprised him. He wanted to know a lot about her as he hoped be in his care to look after because he knew how to treat the broken people that they had convinced to come to SHIELD for a second chance. Nick was waiting to see what Anna would be like around people that she didn't know so that he could help her if he needed to. However he also knew that somehow Anna didn't trust anyone due to her abuse at such a young age. She also didn't trust people because of how she was treated especially when her adopted family had found out that Anna had powers and had started to call her a freak as well as an abomination of Nature. Anna was of course wearing all black with parts of red in her uniform as it was her assassin one that HYDRA had given her to use when she went on missions. She had believed that she was truly never gonna get a second chance.

She thought this because over the years of her training she had killed over a thousand people which made her a murderer. Of course it was amazing to many people as to how she had managed to do this over the years. It was very astonishing to some people how HYDRA taught the assassins how to kill their targets. Anna had a great talent for handling a bow and knives but she also had powers that would sometimes become out of control. Anna could also wield swords and a set of Katana swords that were made of vibranium. Anna had a connection with the country that had all the vibranium due to the fact that she had helped King T'Chaka with an assassin who had tried to assassinate him. Vibranium is the strongest metal on Earth which was why it was sacred to the people who used it in their every day life. Many people thought that it had been used up when Howard Stark had created the shield to Captain America's shield all those years ago. Anna herself had gotten a metal arm as her left arm had been ripped from her shoulder by the Hulk.

When she had returned, she had to go into an operating room so that they could get a metal arm and quickly attach it to her left shoulder. At first the shoulder was a great pain to her as she was constantly hurting from the constant burning sensation that she would get every single time she moved the arm slightly. Eventually though, Anna had gotten used to her arm so the pain didn't really bother her so much unlike before. Anna was one of the only few people in HYDRA who could survive being experimented on. Fury was about to meet the most challenging person that was part of his job as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was going to be the one to help Anna adjust properly to the life of a SHIELD agent. However first of all he was going to help in her mental state as he needed to assess the damage that had been dealt to the young woman. She was of course going to be very difficult because she had spent the most time in HYDRA but that's if you don't count the three assets. The assets were a trio of master assassin's who were all world war two veterans. 

These three people were who Anna had the pleasure of meeting once. They had the closest bond which was so obvious that if anyone split them up then the trio would be weaker apart than if they were all together. She had joined the assets when she was only thirteen years old. She was now around thirty five maybe thirty six years old. Only Anna knew that she had telekinesis so she had seen their memories from start to finish. It was like watching a film in the theatre. The assets had let her go through their memories so that Anna knew about their past if they had ever gotten wiped. She had first gone through the Winter Soldier's memories with his permission and had seen everything that HYDRA had subjected him too. She repeated the same process with the other two of her mentors memories which shocked her as she had seen that the three had gone through similar memories as each other which had petrified her back then as she hadn't even thought that this happened to them in their seventy years there. 

The next day and all the assets except for Anna were wiped of their memories. It had then become a fight between the four assets only to have Anna win this fight. One of the HYDRA superiors watched as the assets had fought but didn't feel any sympathy towards Anna at all. Anna of course shuddered at that particular memory as it brought back the pain that the other three assets had caused her before they recovered from their moment of amnesia and apologised almost immediately. She had also been wiped of her memories over nine times so she was still messed up in the head as her early memories were all blurry for her. She was an emotionless wreck and has bad episodes of insomnia that needed to be cured of the curse which had been cast on her for years before it kills her permanently. Natasha was very worried about her adopted sister as she didn't even know how long it had gone on for. Anna was now a very silent, timid and tranquil woman because her younger sister had always been the more popular one than her. 

Her sister had always been a pain in the ass especially to her because Anna had been different from the start and no one had actually noticed this until it was too late. Nowadays she was depressed, anxious, paranoid and distrustful all the time because her mental and psychological state had been crushed and was now past breaking point. Many people wouldn't even try to help her with her issues as they all thought that she was crazy when in actual fact she was struggling with social life and life in general. HYDRA had forced her to go onto more missions than they used to especially when she was like how she is feeling right now which was another crucial reason as to why she had always struggled with talking about her issues as her mind had never fully healed. But it was the opposite as she was just too messed up in her mind. Neither her parents nor her sister would care for her which was why she had ran away from them in the first place. Nick Fury knew that it was very hard to deal with that as he had been there before. He knew that Anna was very complicated to understand as a person and as a human being.

It was now around ten o clock at night when Natasha, Clint and a sleeping Anna had come back from Budapest. Fury had been shocked at the fact that Natasha Romanoff had an older sibling but was going to question Anna on how she became unconscious in the first place as he couldn't understand it at all. Fury had ordered Clint and Natasha to bring Anna to his house. Of course the two agents did exactly as he had commanded. This was because he was one of the Alpha leaders which was a really high level for the agents. The two agents had then began to explain to Fury as to why Anna was knocked out at this prior moment. Natasha says to Fury "My sister had been in HYDRA ever since she had ran away from our home in Russia because our parents had started to shun her just because my mother had been pregnant with me. She was then pushed to the shadows where she had started to change dramatically as she became more rebellious than before."

Natasha then says "I wasn't born till she was ten years old. She had ran away when she was nine and a half years old. At first my parents didn't discuss it until I asked my mother which was when they had told me the truth. When I joined the Red Room, Anna was there and we had a bond but that had been until she was forbidden to ever oversee the ballet lessons. I had of course broken the promise that I had vowed to her but I had a good reason to because otherwise I would have tried harder to get her out of HYDRA. But now I know how Anna felt when she had realised that there was no one else to trust in this world. They had injected more than two serums into her so now she can control the elements, sonic scream, enhanced hearing, enhanced strength and telekinesis. Of course we don't know what else she has but what else we do know is that she's a master archer and has an admirable skill with knives, guns and swords. Someone had taught her how to fight hand to hand combat." 

Clint says "There was another person who taught her how to control her emotions in certain situations. She can also handle a sword made from Vibranium. Her left arm is also made out of Vibranium which is surprising but she did say that she lost the arm in a fight against the Hulk. She also has a soulmate who is me. She is also depressed as once she had tried to kill herself. HYDRA has been so cruel to her all of these years that she speaks with such venom and her eyes have a bitter glance to them. Her eyes are no longer a shade of dark blue because they are now a deep red. I also think that she can shape shift as her body had changed into an animal right in front of my eyes especially when Natasha had been knocked unconscious by Anna. She is very different than anyone else who you have met but she is special anyway you look at it." Clint was still trying to process everything but eventually got over it. Clint then says "Also know that she has had a couple drinks of vodka on the way here which is why she's unconscious."

He says "This of course means that she is not only psychologically broken but also emotionally. Me and Natasha have sustained painful injuries from Anna so it means that someone has trained her so much that the effects are causing her to not sleep at all as she now has insomnia. She may not sleep due to nightmares that she has."   
Nick Fury leans back into his chair before saying "Basically she is a very broken child who needs my guidance and help really badly." Fury was shocked with all of the extra information that he was getting from two of his most trusted agents. He of course knew from that moment on that he could take care of Anna as he had always wanted a daughter to take care of but never could have one. Anna was stirring from her sleep as if she was having a nightmare but then stayed asleep as her body had calmed down. Fury says to Natasha "How old is she?"   
Natasha says "She's four years younger than Anthony Stark but is ten years older than me." 

Clint was really curious as to what Anna would do and he was kind of wishing that she would go against some agents so that he could see how she fought. Fury meanwhile was kind of wanting Anna to show her powers so that he could help her to control her emotions a lot more. Natasha of course being the protective little sister was very worried that Anna would be hurt if they actually allow Anna to go through these little tests. In the end, Fury announced to the two that she would start training tomorrow which made the two excited. Natasha looks at her sister and then walked away from her. Clint however walks over to his soul mate and kisses her forehead before walking away from her. Fury thinks to himself " _She is a vampire of some sorts so what am I going to do. I know that she is going to be a very troubled person to train to become a good agent but I know that in time she can become a good person once again just like in the days when she had been untainted with the blood of her enemies. I just hope that it isn't too late for her at all."_

Anna had been listening to the entire conversation and had awoken up when she was in a comfortable bed and had begun to explore the whole house on her on which had made the director curious as to what was running through Anna's mind right now. Anna was now fully awake. She had been very silent for a while before she says in a quiet voice "Hello. I have heard the entire conversation even when I wasn't supposed to do that and it is true what they have told you about me having nightmares at night so please be aware of that."

Fury says to her "It's alright to eavesdrop on the conversation even it involves you because it means that you are willing to be the best that you can be. I am here to help you become a better person than what HYDRA has programmed you to be for so long. I shall become the father figure and a friend in your life if you want me to be that for you. You will become a SHIELD agent under my command because I had read your history and feel sympathetic towards you." Anna looked at Fury with a strange look in her eyes which made Fury curious about her. Anna says "I do hope so because I don't want to ever become an enemy to SHIELD every again. I still do have some resentment about being treated like a villain which is not what I am at all. Will you help me with this issue please. I would like to explore the world as a free woman and not some being who's bound not only by chains but by blood, fire, death and guilt."   
Fury nods his head at her before saying "Anything. I will help you whenever I can with issues if you will also help me with keeping control of SHIELD before it starts to become a hellish place." 


	3. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter before we get to the movie. Sorry if it is a bit shorter than the others

It had been a very long two months for both Fury and Anna. The two months had passed pretty quickly since Anna had come to the organisation called SHIELD. She has been proving to be dangerous as well as a challenge to Nick Fury to handle but he now acts just like a father to her. Of course she had been training these few months but it had seemed to help because she now had managed to suppress the level that both her sister and her soulmate were cleared for. Both her sister Clint Barton were both level seven agents but of course she didn't really mind at all. This was because she was so proud of herself that she could finally suppress her own sister for once and not for it to go the opposite way. Anna of course knew her limitations but was regularly pushed to those boundaries by other people which was another reason why she now spent most of her time away from the crowds of other people. She had become very close friends with Phil Coulson who had always managed to calm her down even after she had a mental breakdown. This was because her adopted father was always busy with his work. 

Nowadays she spends most of her spare time either in the gym or in her room where she could be Anna Romanoff and not a SHIELD agent. Many people realised that she was really down all of the time as her work occupied most of her time so whenever she had time to herself it was only to eat or sleep. There were of course some people who Anna was very sceptical of. Clint was usually around her every day however today he couldn't as he was on a mission. Natasha would also visit her but that was once in a while. Today she had been in her personal training room as Fury had always allowed her to train alone so that she didn't cause any issues on top of his work. Anna had now become one of the higher level agents which had shocked many people who were jealous of her status. These people that had been jealous were secretly HYDRA agents which frightened Anna as she knew that HYDRA still wanted her. No one knew this except for Anna, Phil Coulson and Fury. Anna was slowly becoming more distant from the world which had worried Fury greatly. 

This was because he didn't understand why it was happening at the time when he mostly needed her to be really focused and on alert. He knew that she wasn't right in the head from the start. Now of course he was determined to change Anna so that she could snap out of her deteriorating state which seemed to be every day for her. It posed a challenge for Fury as well as Clint and Phil because they didn't know how to help her. Her powers were always reacting to her emotions so since she was depressed, they became much more violent. She had managed to lose control of her powers twice or three times which made the three men proud that at least she had some control over her powers. Those were the days when Anna would be moved to a holding cell so that she didn't harm any of the agents whilst her powers were acting up. It of course meant that she was making some progress however sometimes she regressed a lot. Anna would never be the same care free person that she was before HYDRA. They also knew that she had been through so much but they didn't know the full extent. 

Fury had come to care for Anna as she was the most important person to two of his agents. This made it difficult for one person to concentrate on the task that was at hand. Anna was slowly becoming accustomed to having alcohol but that was only for the weekends or her birthday or Christmas or any other seasonal holidays. It was now night at the SHIELD base and as usual, Anna couldn't get sleep at all as during her time in HYDRA, she was always getting no sleep due to the amount of training. As soon as she was tired, she immediately had a nightmare. This would happen every night without any doubt. 

Flashbacks and a nightmare 

Flashback one 

She had stole money from her parents when she had ran away from home and had stayed in a few places so that she didn't die of starvation and dehydration. She had used the money that she had stolen to get herself some food and a couple of small gifts so that it didn't look suspicious what so ever. Anna like the three Assets could speak more than one language which proved useful whenever she was in a country that she didn't know about. Her main language was Russian but she could speak English as well whilst having a thick accent in it. 

Flashback two

She had gotten bullied at school because they were jealous of her speaking more than one language. 

Flashback three 

The three assets had been caring for her which was more than what she had during the whole of her childhood. Although she had lived with them only for a year, she had become a bit happier whilst she was there. Of course it was around December time when HYDRA had taken the young girl away from the three people. She was always wiped every time she tried to run away from HYDRA but she was also experimented on. 

Flashback four 

HYDRA scientists had to put Anna under an anaesthetic as her arm had been ripped out from her shoulder. Anna was very tired as she didn't know why this particular memory was still haunting her life. She then screamed at the top of her lungs. She then started to accidentally use her powers. 

End of Flashbacks and Nightmare

Back in the room she was being shaken so that she would wake up from the most terrible nightmare that happened every single night. Fury was in her room immediately as he was so worried about her. Anna then woke up and was now hugging Nick Fury as he was slowly calming her down. She had then began to cry as she remembered that very dreadful day which always came back to haunt her. Her nightmare was the same thing every night. Anna had tried to block out the memory but couldn't as it always came back to haunt her. Clint had always been there to calm her down as he was on another mission. Phil was also in the room as he was waiting for orders as his boss had dragged him into the room without telling him why he was needed. It was only nine o clock at night but it was usually the time when Anna would have the nightmare. Anna was hiding in her room away from the other agents but would come out if there was a mission or it was time for her usual morning jog which she did every day. 

Fury had been trying to get Anna out of her room for so long but as usual it would never work. He had then understood that with her being part vampire that it meant that she could be fine one minute and then crazy the next. Anna had not had blood for over two weeks so she was pretty unstable in her emotions. Fury then cut his wrist so that she could have some of his blood as she really needed it. Phil was watching with wide eyes as he had realised that Anna needed both himself and Fury so that she didn't starve herself. After a while, Anna calmed herself down and turns to Phil before saying "Now you know the true reason why I sometimes go mad especially if I haven't had some blood. I need a bit of blood to live otherwise I could die and yes you are allowed to feed me a bit of blood if you want to do so. I understand if you don't because not many people want to be near a half breed if they are in a blood rage. Fury has learned how to do this after me teaching him so much from my research and how they don't harm family. I haven't fed from Clint as I'm scared of the consequences." 

Anna looks down towards her feet as she thought that Phil would be disgusted with her. Actually it was totally the opposite because Phil was actually interested in it as he hadn't seen anything like this in his life. Phil says "I do understand your position as many have been there before and of course you can feed from me if you want plus I do want to be near you." Phil outstretched his arm out and Anna bites down before drinking a tiny bit of blood. She finishes after a short while and then lets Phil drink a bit of her blood which heals him quickly. After a while the two stay there really close to each other as they hug each other because Anna really needed the reassurance from Phil who was her only other friend except for Clint of course. Her sister was her friend too but lately the two had been involved in more arguments between them. Fury just smiles as he watched from a distance away as the two of his best agents and friends as they hugged each other therefore establishing a bond between them. 


	4. Barton gets compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets to meet Loki and has to watch as Clint is compromised by the staff which Loki carried.

About three years later

People were running around in a secret SHIELD base as they were ordered to evacuate because the Tesseract was acting in a very strange and weird way. Phil Coulson and Anna Romanoff were waiting for the arrival of Nick Fury and Maria Hill on the helipad. A man says over the radio "All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed immediately to vehicles. This is not a drill." All the agents and scientists were rushing to trucks a they were trying to save most of their precious equipment, that belonged to SHIELD, out of the base. Both Phil and Anna stood next to each other with their black sunglasses on as they patiently waited as both Fury and Hill landed on the helipad. Fury says "How bad is it?" 

Phil says to Fury "That's the problem, sir. We don't even know ourselves." Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Anna all head down to the lab where Selvig was. Anna says to Fury "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

Fury says "NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase."   
Phil says "He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room."   
Anna says "Spontaneous event."   
Hill says "It just turned itself back on?"   
Fury says "Where are the energy levels now?"

Anna says "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evacuation."   
Fury says "How long to get everyone out?"   
Coulson says "Campus should be clear in the next half-hour."   
Fury says "Do better." Coulson walks away and Fury, Hill and Anna keep walking towards a separate building where the tesseract was. As they were walking towards it, Hill says "Sir, evacuation may be futile."

Fury says "We should tell them to go back to sleep?"   
Hill says "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."   
Fury says "I need you to make sure the phase two prototypes are shipped out."   
Hill says "Sir, is that really a priority right now?"   
Fury says "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on."

He continues "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase two on a truck and gone. Agent Romanoff come with me."   
Hill says "Yes sir."   
Anna says "Yes, sir. May I ask why I am needed for?" 

Fury says "I need you to be my personal bodyguard if no one else is around. I also need to talk to you about something. You know the three assets that you lived with for a year, they are alive but they are still with HYDRA but only you know who they truly are. When you next see them, please make sure they can remember who you are, tell them who you are as they might have been wiped multiple times since the last time that you had seen them. They have been in HYDRA and haven't been able to escape unlike you and your friend. I know you don't want to be captured. I am doing everything that I can do. You will need to contact your friend because she may want to join the Avengers team. Only you know what she is really like as a person."

Anna looks at her adopted father before she closes her eyes as she thought about it before she says "It will be my genuine pleasure, boss. I know that my body is ready for some action as I have nod had any since my last mission. I know that you have raised me for a short time but you are like a father to me." She takes in a deep breath before saying "Plus if you're thinking of the Avengers then I'm in."   
Fury says to her "You may join the Avengers but please be in mind that your sister could also be a member of the team so you will need to try and control your anger and abilities around her. I have always tried to separate you from Natasha but you need to learn to be near her. For the future mission that you may have with her. You are your own person."

Anna takes in a deep breath before saying "I know that my sister is going to be on the team and thank you. You still want to look after me even after my incidents that I have had."   
Agent Hill says to two soldiers "With me." The two soldiers follow the agent out of the building. One Maria was gone, Fury looks at his adopted daughter and says to her "Of course. I know that you were my only chance to have a daughter to look after. But nonetheless, I am proud of you plus I don't mind if your are powerful or not. You will always be my daughter no matter what. I have faith that you will survive."

Anna says "Thank you, father. You know that you are the only one I consider to be my father. Truthfully, I am being honest as you have helped me on many occasions." Anna follows Fury to where Dr Selvig was standing. Fury says "Talk to me, doctor." When Fury said that, the doctor looks up to see the director and his right hand agent. Erick says "Director. Agent Romanoff."   
Fury says "Is there anything we know for certain?"

Selvig says "The Tesseract is misbehaving."  
Fury says "Is that supposed to be funny?"   
Selvig answers quickly "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."   
Fury and Anna say simultaneously say "I assume you pulled the plug." The two smile as they had done that a lot in the past. She was of course still under commands of Nick Fury but she didn't even mind it at all.

Fury got serious after a while. Selvig says "She's a energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...."   
He was interrupted by Fury who says to him "We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."   
Selvig says "But we don't even have the harness. My calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." 

Anna says "That can be harmful."   
Fury says "Where's Agent Barton?"   
Selvig says "The hawk? Up in his nest as usual." He pointed upwards to where Clint was sitting against the railings. Hawkeye was observing from above to make sure that nothing goes terribly wrong but he of course disobeyed his superiors orders. Fury says to Clint through his earpiece "Agent Barton report." Barton starts to climb down from his position using a rope that he had clipped there. He sees the director and Anna look at him as if he's done something wrong. Barton embraces Anna who just kisses his cheek and then they start walking around. Fury says "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."   
Clint says "Well, I see better from a distance."   
Anna says "Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

Before Clint could respond, another scientist says "Doctor, it's spiking again."   
Clint says "No one's come or gone and Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IM's. If there was any tampering. Sir, it wasn't at this end."   
Fury says "At this end?"   
Anna says "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the end of space, right?" 

Clint finishes "Doors open from both sides."   
Selvig says very quietly "Not yet." Then suddenly the Tesseract starts to spark and above them, Coulson clings onto a truck as he feels something above him. Hill turns a different way towards the edge of the base. Meanwhile the Tesseract was still acting in a strange way as it began to turn into a passage. The Tesseract fires a beam into the other end and it starts to create a door. It blasts not many people backwards except for a few agents, the doctor, the scientists and the director. 

The portal vanishes as a God stood in the middle of the platform, who was still covered in the flames from the Tesseract. The flames slowly turn to smoke very quickly and some of SHIELD's armed me slowly walk forward slightly. The man raises his head and then stands up straight which surprises many people. Fury says to Loki "Sir, please put down the spear." Loki turns towards them and fires a blue light which sends a box flying backwards. Loki had aimed at the director but Clint had shoved him away as Anna breathed fire which completely surprises Loki. Loki freezes in complete fear. Loki of course didn't know how much power Anna had but couldn't show his fear of the girl. Some of the men try to fire at Loki and they fail as Loki kills them with the sceptre. he keeps on using his weapon but Anna keeps on using her powers against the God. Loki says to Anna "Why do you hide so much of your talents behind your powers if you are a top agent."

Anna takes in a couple of deep breaths as she felt that her powers were trying to take control of her again. Anna says "I know that you and I are both adopted plus I believe that I am in a similar position to you as we have both been in the shadows as our adopted siblings had gotten all the attention. My adopted father, the director, will always care for me. he was the one who had healed my soul to the best to his ability but I am still broken inside. You have a friend who is taking you for a fool as he is clearly manipulating you for his own gain." Clint and two other agents began to shoot at Loki which only enraged him even more. He then decides to use his sceptre to fire back at the three agents only to be absorbed by an invisible shield, that Anna had created, which meant that Loki couldn't see it at all. Loki kept on attacking the agents as Anna kept on defending them to the bets of her ability. Loki, after of attacking the agents, walked towards Clint who tries to kill him. The God grabs Clint's arms and Clint starts to struggle against the God. Loki says "You have heart."

Anna and Fury both watch on helplessly as Loki manages to turn Clint into one of his minions. Anna shouts "Clint!!" It creates a backlash of red magic and her voice makes things smash and crack as her sonic scream had created destruction all around her. It was a very deadly move as it had drained the young woman a bit but she managed to recover quickly. She of course healed pretty quickly which shocked the director even more because he thought that her wound would still be bleeding. This also proved to him how much he knew about her. The backlash sends Clint and Loki backwards away from each other. But of course she was too late as Clint's eyes go blue and Anna feels very empty and lost inside after what she had just witnessed at that moment in time. Loki smiles at this because Clint suddenly stands down and holsters his gun into his utility belt. Fury turns to the holder where the Tesseract is and pulls it out ready to put into a brief case. He shakes his hands as the Tesseract was so hot.

Fury then stands up with the help of Anna, who wasn't one of Loki's minions, but she looked really pale as she helped the director out of the building. Loki says "Please don't. I still need that."   
Fury says "This doesn't have to get any messier."   
Loki says "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig says "Loki, brother of Thor."   
Fury says "We have no quarrel with your people."   
Loki says "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."   
Fury says "Are you planning to step on us?"   
Loki says "I come with glad tidings of a world made free." 

Fury says "Free from what?"   
Loki says "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart.." He pauses for a minute as he turns Selvig and then says "You will know peace."   
Fury says "Yeah, you say "peace, "I think you mean the other thing."   
Barton says as he was walking over "Sir, the director is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. They mean to bury us." Anna says very sarcastically "Like the Pharaohs of old." In the short period of time she became her old bitter and cruel self again that she was afraid of. Selvig says "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." 

Loki turns towards Clint and says "Well, then." Clint manages to shoot the director in the chest as he tries to fire back. Anna breathes fire at the rogue agent who was being controlled by the sceptre. Barton tries to shoot Anna but she instantly melts the bullet before it came any closer to her. Fury then collapses onto the floor as he was losing blood fast. Clint grabs the brief case which contained the Tesseract. The rogue agents walk over to where Hill was. They walk past her and Clint says "I need those vehicles." Loki climbs into the back of the truck. Hill says to Clint "Who's that?"   
Clint says "They didn't tell me."

Fury's voice comes through the radio as he says "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned." Clint then shoots Maria who quickly gets out the way. She watches as Clint rides away in two cars. Anna's voice comes through the radio as she says to Hill "Hill, they have the god damn Tesseract! Shut them down." Agent Hill then climbs into a jeep and starts to chase Clint, Agent Barton and a couple of their guys including Erick Selvig. Fury and Anna quickly rush out of the building as fast as they could. Anna had picked up Fury as he was still injured and then used her vampire speed. They were out of there in a couple of seconds but of course Fury then fed Anna a bit of blood. Anna had always thought of Fury as her family which then created a bond between them. They had completely avoided being trapped inside the base. Anna then fed a bit of blood to Fury who knew why she did that. Coulson and a couple of soldiers were trying to get a lot of stuff outside the base when it suddenly topples over onto it's side.

The soldiers had then begun to pick up everything but then Coulson tells the soldiers to leave it behind. He says "Okay, let's go. No, leave it. Go!" Deep underground, Clint and Hill were desperately trying to injure each other as one person wants to get away from the other. Hill had been thinking very hard as she thought that she could get them but of course she had failed. The roof had collapsed up above them which then gave Clint time to get away from Agent Hill who was then trapped underground along with other people. On a truck riding away from the base, Coulson says to Anna and Fury in his walkie talkie "We're clear upstairs. Anna, sir you guys to go. Away from the base." They both run to the helicopter as fast as they could. They go after Loki who fires a them multiple times until he finally shoots them down. They jump out of the helicopter just in time as a few seconds later it went down. Coulson says to them through his radio "Director? Agent Romanoff? Director Fury and Agent Romanoff do you both copy?"

Fury says "I copy. Anna does as well. The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"   
Hill says "A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors."   
Anna and Fury say "Sound a general call."   
Fury continues "I want every loving soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."   
Hill says "Roger that."

Fury says to Coulson "Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."   
Coulson says "What do we do?"   
Anna says "It is finally time to assemble the Avengers as we need them all." Her voice was very bitter, angry and venomous. Fury knew what was going on with her mind and heart so he didn't question her at all. 


	5. Anna finally meets Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the legendary Captain America

Both Anna and Fury travel to the areas surrounding New York where a world war two veteran was busy punching the bags as he was trying to get rid of his feelings. It was disappointing for Steve to know that no one that he knew was alive anymore except for Peggy which of course made him even more anxious about the world as he didn't want to even think about his time as a soldier for the US army. Each time he thought of the past, it brought back pain and regret to his heart knowing that his friends were dead and weren't coming back at all. 

Steve knew that all his other friends were either dead or alive which scared him slightly. Anna stood in the centre of the room whilst her adopted dad stood nearby as they waited for the super solider to finish with his second punching bag. Anna observed and saw how many emotions the super soldier was feeling at once. Fury says "Trouble sleeping?"   
Steve turns to him and says "I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

Anna takes in a deep breath and then says "Then you should be out celebrating. Seeing the world."   
Steve says as he was punching the bag "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. You wouldn't understand what I mean."   
Anna says to Steve "I do understand what you are going on about. I know what you are going through as I have lost family and friends over time. I now only have my sister and my adopter father. I also carry a responsibility plus I carry a great many burdens on my shoulders."

Steve looks at Anna before saying "It's good to say it ma'am. I witnessed my only friend who I had considered my brother and my sister fall of a train and I couldn't help them. You've got to never forget them in your heart."   
Anna stops for a moment before saying "I witnessed one of my four friends that I know get tortured in front of me. It was horrible. I am glad that she had managed to get out of there. She's in hiding now."   
Fury says to Steve "We've all made mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

Steve looks at him before saying "Are you here with a mission, sir?"   
Fury says "I am."   
Steve says "Trying to get me back into the world?"   
Anna says "Trying to save it." She hands Steve a folder which he opens up.   
Steve says "Hydra's secret weapon."

Fury says to Steve "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Steve says "Who took it from you?"  
Anna says "He's called Loki."   
Fury says "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on." 

Anna continues "If you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."  
Steve says "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."   
Fury says "Ten bucks says your wrong."   
Anna says "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment."   
Fury says "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

Steve says "You should have left it in the ocean." Anna and Fury head back to the SHIELD hellicarier where they waited for the arrival of the Avenger members. 

Anna stands next to Fury as they both coordinate the other SHIELD agents together as Fury had always trusted her to do so. Steve and Bruce continue to stand in the room till Anna and the Director both turn around. Fury says to the two men "Gentlemen." The two agents and Steve hands a ten dollar bill to Fury before giving one to Anna as a thank you present.

He then walks up to the front with Anna who starts to talk to him whilst the doctor talks to the director. Fury says "Doctor, thank you for coming."   
Bruce says "Thanks for asking so nicely. So how long am I staying."   
Fury says "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract. You're in the wind."   
Bruce says "Where are you with that?"

The director points at Coulson who says "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Nearby, Natasha looks at a picture of Clint whilst Anna stood far away from everyone as she stood near a shadowed corner of the room. Natasha says "That's not gonna find them in time."  
Bruce says "You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"   
Anna says "How many are there?"

Bruce says "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"   
Fury nods to Natasha and says "Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory please?"   
Natasha says "You're gonna love it, doc. We got all the toys." 

Skip to the end of the battle of Stuttgart and the heroes were heading back to the helicarrier. (I couldn't be bothered to write the battle between Loki, Tony and Steve. For that I apologise.) Thunder and lightning becomes intense as they were heading back to the helicarrier. Of course Loki was scared as he knew who it was and so did Anna but she didn't mention it. Anna wasn't afraid of anything that she knew of right now. Steve says to Loki "What's the matter? Are you afraid of a little lightning?" 

Loki says "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Thor lands on the jet and manages to shake the jet. Tony, Steve and Anna all prepare themselves as they don't know who it is except for Anna who had a clear idea about this. Tony opens the door whilst both Steve and Anna look at him s if he was crazy. Steve says to Tony "What are you doing?" Anna saw what Tony was doing and then says to him "Tony, let me please come with you."   
Tony says to Anna "No, it's too risky for you."

Thor comes in and sends Tony backwards before grabbing Loki in a very angry manner. Natasha says "Another Asgardian?"   
Anna says "Yep it was."   
Steve says "That guy is a friendly?"   
Tony says "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost."

Steve says "Stark, we need a plan of attack!"   
Tony says "I have a plan. Attack. Come on, Anna we're going."   
Anna says "Finally plus I really need to test out some of my powers that have emerged since I had last gone on a mission which was a couple of months ago." Tony and Anna both follow Thor as they tried to get the Tesseract.   
Steve grabs a parachute when Natasha says to him "I'd sit this one out, Cap."

Steve says "I don't see how I can."   
Natasha says "These guys come from legend. They're basically God's."   
Steve says "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve then collects his shield and then jumps out of the jet. Anna meanwhile stays back as Tony tried to be funny as he always does. This was because she didn't want to be involved at all otherwise she would run the risk of losing the tight control of her powers. She didn't want another episode where her raw magic harmed an innocent person. 


	6. The Fight between Thor and Iron Man

Tony and Thor fight it out between them. Anna thought to herself as she watched the fight 'Iron Man vs the God of Thunder, Thor.' It had reminded her so much of the time when she had to fight the three assets, Winter Soldier, Commander Shadow and Serenity, at the same time. Anna was starting to miss the three assets so much as they were another set of parent figures in her life. She started to get very angry at HYDRA for taking them away from her. Anna starts to lose control of her powers and her tears which then freezes part of the rock that she stood on. She was watching the fight with curiosity as she had never seen Tony fight a Norse God ever i the time that he had become a hero. She was shocked when Thor retrieved his weapon and raises it up to the sky. Lightning starts to appear and Thor aims it at Tony who's suit absorbs all the lightning. The suit's energy levels rise up to four hundred percent. Steve comes over a few moments later and says to Tony and Thor "Hey." Steve then flings his shield between the two fighting men. Anna says "That's enough." 

Steve and Anna jump down to where Tony and Thor were. Steve says "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."   
Thor says "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes."   
Steve says "Then prove it. Put the hammer down."   
Tony says "Yeah...no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Thor says "You want me to put the hammer down?" He reaches up and Steve instantly shields himself whilst Anna breathes out fire at Thor. 

The flames hurt Thor's arms but he still whacks the hammer down onto Steve's shield which creates a soundwave that knocks Thor and Tony down. Anna had contacted Eloisa who was going to meet her on the helicarrier. Steve and Anna were still standing up which really shocks both Tony and Thor. Anna knew that something wasn't going to fill the empty hole in her heart. She of course knew that she may have more than one soulmate due to the mount of power that she currently possessed. The clouds eventually disappear and Tony gets up from the floor along with Thor. Thor's arms were covered in scorch marks but he shrugged them off as if they were nothing compared to what he had fought. Anna was still standing up which of course makes Tony curious. He had also seen the cold, bitter and feral glance in her eyes and knew that it was only a matter of time before she snaps properly and that she had seen something very traumatic before he had even arrived at the battle scene of Stuttgart. He knew then that it had something to do with her soulmate but couldn't figure it out as Anna was hiding what it was that had been hurting her.

Tony knew that it was one of her most dangerous tactics that she always did each time something had hurt her. He always hated it whenever she would close herself from everyone else as no one knew what was happening to her. Steve says "Are we done here?" They all go to the helicarrier where the director was waiting for them. Lots of soldiers walk down a corridor with Loki bound in chains as they take him to a cell. He steps inside and the door instantly closes. Loki looks at Anna as he paces in his cell. Eloisa stood next to Anna and immediately looked at Loki. Anna knew who Eloisa's soulmate was as the other woman had told her when they were talking. In her training room, Anna was releasing her full powers but didn't know that someone was watching every single move that she made. HYDRA was obviously still after Anna because she had switched sides during a mission in Hungary. This agent was really one that fakes being a SHIELD agent when actually he was a fully pledged HYDRA agent. Anna uses her powers to kill the man which would make people suspicious as to why she had killed someone whilst he was in her private training room. After she had calmed down, Anna had then decided that she would tell her adopted father about this new discovery that she had been slowly piecing together.

She walks from her room up to the meeting room where the other Avengers except for Tony and Clint were sitting. No one had ever seen her enter the room as she was the most stealthily and quietest person out of everyone else around her. She wasn't ready to meet the Avengers properly not without Clint but he wasn't even here as he was turned into one of Loki's mindless minions. That was what made her regret joining SHIELD because she still thought that she was a burden to the whole team. 


	7. The meeting goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tense relationship between Natasha and Anna is revealed.

In a room on the helicarrier was all of the Avenger except for Clint who was supposed to be the other member of the time but yet he was the minion of Loki. Steve says "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"   
Thor says "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."   
Anna says "An army out of space. Ain't nothing knew to me at all."

Bruce says "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erick Selvig for."   
Thor says "Selvig?"   
Bruce says "He's an astrophysicist."   
Thor says "He's a friend."   
Natasha says "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own."

Anna says "Natasha. Just don't even mention it please otherwise you will regret it plus it does still haunt me even after it has happened. I witnessed the whole thing along with Nick Fury and yet you don't pester him. Do you? Why in the devil's name do you have to be so annoying."   
Natasha says "And you didn't even try your hardest to bring him back did you? I would never pester him." Anna's eyes turn a dark red and blue colour with deep anger and resentment. She snarls at Natasha who was instantly afraid of her and everyone else became afraid of her. Anna storms out of the room with Natasha behind her so that she could confront her own sister for not helping Clint at all when it wasn't even her fault at all. Steve walks up to Fury and says "Director Fury. We have a major problem at hand. It's Anna. She's just ran out of the room."   
Fury says "My god. It's a bad thing. What is it?" 

Steve says "Her eyes are a very deep red and blue colour and she has fire coming out of her hands. The fire was a black colour."   
Fury says to Hill "Agent Hill you are in charge whilst I find my adopted daughter and the other Agent Romanoff before this situation gets out of hand."   
Maria says "Yes, sir."

Fury walks up to Steve and says "Not again. She's getting on my fucking nerves. Her sister drives me nuts. Did Agent Romanoff anger her again as it always happens whenever Agent Barton isn't here."   
Steve says "Yes sir. Romanoff did anger Anna again."   
Fury says "I do know where she would be and it isn't a good place for the younger Romanoff sister to be as Anna could kill her if she has the strength to do so. I'm gonna show you where Anna's training room is so that you can help her if needed."

Steve becomes almost silent and Fury quickly shows Steve where the room is. What the duo didn't know was that Natasha was getting suffocated by the black flames that flickered from Anna's hands. Steve enters the room where he sees Natasha on the floor unconscious. He says to Fury "Natasha Romanoff is on the floor, sir."   
Fury says "Shit. I shall quickly get her out of the room whilst you distract her."

Steve watches as Fury gets Natasha out of the room before walking over to Anna and says "You need to try and control your emotions, little shadow. I do know that she angers you but now isn't the time for you to kill her otherwise you would be classified as a killer and a murderer. You need to calm down for me please." Anna then begins to fight both Steve and Fury as she was about to kill Natasha again but the two men had prevented her from doing so. They didn't know how much power Anna had which was why they didn't want to find out either. The other Avengers had nearly gone to where the director and Steve were until they hear Fury say "Everyone except for Captain Rogers is dismissed until this arising problem is solved. Nobody is allowed in this room at all." Everyone argues but they get the message as they hear the roar coming from Anna. They all now realised what was going on and had immediately decided to not go against the direct orders from the director. When the Avengers had gone from the door, Steve says to Fury "Why do you need me, sir if you don't mind me asking. She's different from all the other people I know in my time."

Steve then says "My sister was the only person in the past who had powers."   
Fury looked before saying "I need you to speak to Anna okay as she will keep on attacking us unless you talk to her. I read your file and I do know what you are talking about."   
Steve nods before he walks up to Anna and says to her "I need you to focus on all of the positive memories that you have ever had in your life. Don't think about the negative emotions otherwise it will only fuel your anger for your sister. Please don't think about your sister as it will drive your thirst for her death. I bet you had tried your best to help him. I of course was the same when I had lost my only best friend and sister both of which I had looked up and even wished that my best friend was my brother because he would have married my sister after the war was over. But after their deaths ,from a mission which I still feel responsible for, my best friends' sister and my lover went missing a year after I went into the Ice. I never had the chance to tell her that I loved her. If you ever want someone to talk to then I will be here for you."

Steve says "Many people care about you Anna but you don't realise it because of your abuse and depression that always gets in your way ever single day of your life." Anna slowly calms down as she thought about the positive memories of living with the three Assets. Anna says very softly ,that if Steve didn't have enhanced hearing then he would have heard what she said, "James. Juniper. Jewel. I hope you guys are doing good as I am not okay at all. Please come back to me as HYDRA is on the rise again, I can feel it. They are after their prized assassin to use again for their own twisted purposes once again. They watch my every move and are plotting on how they are going to turn me into their asset once again." Steve had heard what she had said and it somehow brought forward flashbacks to his mind of his time in the '40's. Steve looks towards Anna and then says to Anna "How do you know those names Anna? I thought that they were dead forever. I want to know how you know about HYDRA because I thought they were gone." 

Anna then says "They aren't even dead Steve as they are HYDRA's Assets and they had helped whenever they could. I know that they are starting to get their memories back but every time it happens, they are wiped clean once again. I was once apart of HYDRA forcefully and now I'm free for now against HYDRA but they will try and capture me once again. If they catch me then I will regress until I am a shell of who I am right now." Steve embraces Anna as she breaks down crying. He was shocked about the fact that she was once a HYDRA assassin. Fury walks over to Anna and Steve says to her "Your adopted dad is here. Do you want to talk to him as I have to talk to the team okay." He leaves the room before he got distracted again. When he went out of the room, Anna started to talk to her adopted dad. She had then told him about her past as a whole which shocks Fury as he only knew parts. Half an hour after the incident and the two agents walked up to the bridge together. Anna ignores her own sister when she tried to talk to her. 

They both go to the room and they hear Steve say "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading a army from here." Fury goes up to his usual position and Anna sits in a chair away from Natasha who was trying to get her attention. Bruce says "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Anna silently laughs at what Bruce had said. Thor says "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason. But he's my brother." 

Natasha says to Thor "He killed eighty people in two days."   
Anna says "Hold on a minute, Natasha. I've killed ten times as many people as Loki in my years at HYDRA and yet I'm not not imprisoned for all those murders." Anna then says "I can understand why Loki would do that and plus he is of course the God of Mischief. He's a mystery to most people but not to me. I know the reasons as to why he may be doing it and believe me they are childish in a way." 

Natasha says "You had joined SHIELD after realising that the people who you worked for was the true evil organisation and not SHIELD. It was the same with me but Clint believed in both of us."  
Thor says "He's adopted."   
Anna says "Isn't he the true heir to Jotunheim? I do know that he's a Frost Giant and that your father had never allowed him to be the next ruler of Asgard because of his heritage. That's sad being honest which is why I can understand why he wants to invade Earth also known as Midgard to you Asgardians." 

Thor says whilst being amazed "He is, wait hold on a minute how do you know that mortal? It proves that you know more than you should."   
Anna takes in a breath before she looks at Thor and says "I was always fascinated with Norse Mythology and I had done lots of research over the years. Your father was cruel to him and he was cast to the shadows. He possesses magic abilities as your mother had taught him but he researched most of it himself."

Anna says "No offence to your father at all. I bet that he is a valiant opponent to duel. I do know how Loki is feeling about living in someone's shadow. I had ran away from my home in Russia when my adopted mother was pregnant with Natasha. I can also do magic but it hasn't been discovered yet although it will appear in either months or years to come. I do know that it is there. It's dormant within my soul." Many of the Avengers were shocked at what they heard from Anna who had a deadly name attached to her. They were shocked at how much information she knew during her years of neglect. They didn't know that Anna had been educated in science, English, History and Mythology since she was eleven or twelve years old. 


	8. Tony enters the Science room

Bruce says "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... what do they need Iridium for?"

Tony says as he was walking into the room with Coulson "It's a stabilising agent. It means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing." He taps the top of Thor's arm as he says that. He then says "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He walks to where Fury would normally would be standing and says in a strange voice "Raise the mizzenmast. Top the sails." All of the agents look at Tony as he does that as if they all think that the genius is actually crazy. Tony says "That man is playing Galaga." In the background, Steve looks at Bruce and Anna as if asking what the game was. Tony continues "He thought that we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony then tries to imitate Fury by covering up one of his eyes. It was funny to Anna but she wouldn't even laugh out loud as she knew that it wasn't really funny. He turns to Maria and says "How does Fury even see these?"

Maria says to Tony "He turns."   
Tony says "Sounds exhausting."   
Anna says "Seriously, old friend. Almost everything to you is exhausting because all you do everyday is either modifying your Iron Man suits or hanging with Pepper and talking to Jarvis. And this was for the whole time that I knew you. Are you okay? My mind is changing and you've shown me how to be a human being." Tony takes in a breath as he saw that there was something similar about Anna but couldn't place it. He then says "You're very welcome. Please remind me who you are again. It has been so long since I had seen you."   
Anna says "Tony, you have only known me for about five or six years. My name is Anastasia Crystal Romanoff, older sister to Natasha here. My codename is Killer Shadow but I do however want to change it to Shadow Blaze. My sister is the famous Black Widow of the Red Room."

Tony says "Ok. That is amazing even for you."   
He then turns to a screen and says "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." Anna freezes into place as Tony had said that. Tony noticed this and then realised that it had something to do with Clint Barton. Anna then says "The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-density." Tony reaches down and puts something under one of Fury's desks as he says "Something to kick start the cube."

Maria says "When did you become experts in the thermonuclear astrophysics?"   
Tony says "Last night."   
Anna says "I have always known about it since I was about ten or eleven. I do still have the books that the German scientist gave me. I can remember some of his lessons because of my other memories were wiped clean from my head when I became an asset. I ended up killing the scientist later on in my life when I was fifteen years old. The scientist had helped me for years as he had let me keep his books and journals because he had no family to give them to. I was like his daughter that he never had."   
Maria looks at Tony with a very strange look on her face and then Tony says "The pocket, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Anna says "I had also read them so I also know. Of course I can't read notes in English yet. Mine was translated into either Russian, Spanish or Latin."   
Steve says to the two people "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"   
Bruce says "He would have to heat the cube to one hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb layer."

Tony says "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect."   
Anna says "Well. if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."   
Tony says "Finally, people who speak English."   
Steve says "Is that what happened?"   
Anna says "It's Tony's way of saying people who understand the way of advanced and simple science. Like Doctor Banner, me, Selvig and Tony but also others around the world."

Tony walks up to Bruce and says "It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green monster."   
He walks over to Anna and says "Hello there, Anna. Miss me?"   
Anna says "I always miss you Tony in this place. You are like a brother that I've never had before. My life has been hectic and so confusing. I have lost control my powers abut ten or fifteen times these last few years. I have failed everyone Tony including my soulmate who is now under control of a power hungry, jealous God who thinks he is superior to everyone else. I have regressed so much that now I am back to square one once again. Do you have any alcohol for me like a bottle of vodka or whiskey. No one helps me because I don't want it plus I know that Hydra is still around even if they are supposed to be eliminated all those years ago." 

Tony says "Of course I have a bottle of both spirits for you my dear as I know you need them. Wow your life is so messed up plus you have the whole of the first floor back at Stark Tower. It includes a training room which includes twin speakers."   
Anna says "Really, I can come back to the tower after last time I had raided your cupboard. I still want to live with you as long as you give me my own fridge for my alcohol and that you don't raid it as you have your own store of alcohol."

Tony says "Deal. When you come to the tower, Jarvis will have that done for you."   
Anna says "Thank you Tony."   
Bruce says "Thanks." Steve was shocked as he had heard all of that from the pair. He now knew that both of them knew each other for some time before joining the Avengers team. Bruce was hoping that the two of them will help him with the Tesseract so that he can get back to Calcutta where he lives in peace away from the US government. Fury says "Dr Banner is only there to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. Both of you."   
Steve says "I would starts with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."   
Fury says "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."   
Thor says "Monkeys? I don't understand."   
Steve says "I do."

Anna just laughs as Steve says that because she also knew what it meant but of course she didn't want to say anything. Tony rolls his eyes as Steve says "I understood that reference."   
Tony waits for a while before he says "Shall we play, doctor? Anna come on, I have brought you three coconuts and some blueberries as I know you do love them plus I know that you have never tried a coconut before."   
Anna says to him "What, you have bought me three coconuts. I'm following don't worry. My speed is slow today. I of course ain't usually like this."   
Tony says "I know that so I have bought you some blood. Doctor, I shall explain thing to you soon enough once we are in the lab."   
Bruce says "This way, sir. Anna." As soon as the trio leave the room, it just leaves Steve with many agents. An agent continues to play Galaga without nobody noticing. Anna just laughs to herself as she made her way towards the lab with the other guys. 

Meanwhile in the lab

Anna says to Bruce "I had gotten like this because of Hydra. It was a serum which somehow mutated my DNA. I don't need a constant blood supply but f course I have to have it every couple of days. Once I had gone two or three months without blood and my mental state was bad. Yes I can go in the sun and yes I can eat garlic. "   
Tony says "This is the main reason why I always give her blood when I can tell that she hasn't had it in a couple of days."

Bruce says "Now I know why why you don't like your sister who is annoying to you."   
Anna says "Yeah plus she has always been the favourable one out of me and her just because she had the signature red hair whilst I had the black one."   
Bruce says "The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process."

Tony says "If we can bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homer cluster, we can clock this at six hundred teraflops."  
Bruce says "All I packed was a toothbrush."  
Tony says "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Both of you. Top ten floors, all r and b. You'd love it. Especially you Anna. It's candy land." Bruce says "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."   
Tony says "Anna here is still wanted by Hydra agents because she is still classed as one of Hydra's Assets."   
Bruce says "Now I understand. I bet it must be hard for you to cope with."   
Anna says "It still is plus I am also severely depressed so I lose control of my powers nearly every day of my fucking life." 

Anna continues "I also have to keep a floor to myself as I don't socialise with anyone very much."   
Tony says "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises."   
Bruce says "Ow!" Tony pokes Bruce with a metal rod and then tries to go near Anna who quickly twists Tony's arm behind him. Anna says in her very thick English accent with hints of her Russian and Romanian accent "Don't you fucking dare Tony. Remember the last time you did it. Well, I broke one of your arms with my metal arm so you had to have a cast on for a very long time. You better take my warnings otherwise I will do the same again. You know that I hate it when people poke me with anything pointy as it brings back the dreadful memories that were supposed to stay hidden away from me." Anna had just glared at Tony and he quickly stands down. Tony of course knew to not get on the wrong side of her after the last time he had done that.

Tony puts his hands up as if he was surrendering and he quickly steps away from her. Anna's eyes were a dark red colour. This of course would never change unless the serum was drained out of her system. Anna was dressed is black and red clothes with the odd item that was purple. This of course was because Anna dressed as a true Goth girl with dark and mysterious jewellery, nail polish and make up. Steve says "Hey!"

Tony says to Bruce "Nothing?"   
Steve appears out of nowhere and says "Are you nuts?"   
Tony says whilst eating blueberries "Jury's out." This of course makes both Anna and Bruce smile. Although Anna was too occupied with her three coconuts to even notice. Tony says "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

Steve says "Is everything a joke to you?"   
Anna says "Well, you can't always tell with this genius of an idiot and joker. He's a billionaire for Christ's sake. I still hate the fact that you have lots of money."  
Tony says "Funny things are."   
Steve says "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, doc. Anna I also mean you too."

Bruce says "It's all right, I wouldn't have come if I hadn't been able to handle pointy things."   
Anna says "I hate fucking needles."   
Tony says "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut."   
Steve says "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark."   
Tony says "Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equations unless I have all of the variables."

Steve says "You think Fury is hiding something?"   
Tony says "He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too. Isn't it?"   
Bruce stammered "I just want to finish my work here, and...."   
Steve interrupts Bruce by saying "Doctor?"   
Bruce says ""A warm light for all Mankind." Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

Steve says "I heard it."   
Bruce points to Tony, who was eating blueberries, and says "I think that was meant for you." Tony holds out the bag of blueberries to Bruce who takes some. Bruce says "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still over the news."   
Steve says "The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?" He finished it with that as eh got an eyebrow raised from Tony.

Bruce says "It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"   
Tony replies whilst having his mouth full of blueberries "It's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."   
Bruce sighs before saying "So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony says "I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files."   
Steve says "I'm sorry. Did you say..."   
Tony interrupts Steve and says "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret that SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Anna speeds over and takes some blueberries whilst the other tow men watch as she does so.

Steve says "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."   
Tony says "An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome."   
Steve says "I think Loki' trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."   
Tony says "Following's not really my style."

Steve says "And you're all about style, aren't you? "   
Tony says "Of all the people in this room. Which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit ,and, B, not of use?"   
Bruce says "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you."   
Steve says "Just find the cube." Steve walks off somewhere as it leaves the three behind. Steve looks cautiously before going into a storage room for weapons. He heads down the left corridor.

Tony says "That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Bruce says "The guy's no wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."   
Tony says "What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."   
Bruce says "Yeah. I'll read all about it."

Tony says "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."   
Bruce says "You see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."   
Tony says "I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart. This stops it." He taps his arc reactor which was made of metal. Tony then says "This little circle of light, it's [art of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege."   
Bruce says "But you can control it."

Tony says "Because I learned how."   
Anna says "I also learned how to manipulate my powers but I cannot control mine because I still have lots of meltdowns where my powers overload and I lose control of them."   
Bruce says "It's different."   
Tony says "Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

Bruce says "So you're saying that the Hulk. The other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"  
Tony says "I guess we'll find out."   
Bruce says "You may not enjoy that."   
Tony says "And you just might." 


	9. Fury enters the lab

A while later and Fury storms into the lab and says "What are you doing, Mr Stark?"   
Tony says "Kind of wondering the same thing about you?"   
Fury says "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."   
Bruce says "We are. The model is locked and we're swooping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Tony says "Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony looks at the screen and asks Fury "What is Phase 2?"   
Steve enters the room and says "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving too slow for me."   
Fury says "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..."

Tony interrupts by saying "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?"   
Anna looks at the screen before saying "I had no idea about any of this at all. I swear it plus I'm not an Alpha leader unlike you and your old friend, Nick."   
Steve says "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." By the end of his small speech, Natasha and Thor enters the room. Bruce asks Natasha "Did you know about this?" 

Natasha says "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor? You too, sister."   
Anna immediately says "Hell, no. I can deal with this and also you're not my mother or sister as you don't care for me."   
Bruce says "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."   
Natasha says "Loki is manipulating you."

Anna says "Loki isn't manipulating bruce because I have telepathic powers so I can read his mind plus I would know anyway."   
Bruce says "And you've been doing what, exactly?"   
Natasha says "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."   
Bruce says "Yes and I am not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury says "Because of him." He points to Thor.   
Thor says "Me?" Thor was incredibly confused as yo why the director was speaking about him.   
Fury says "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match which levelled a small town. We learned that not only we are alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned?"   
Thor says "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

Fury says "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."   
Steve says "Like you controlled the Cube?"   
Thor says "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies."   
Anna says "Loki is the God of mischief and Earth is full of mischievous people who want more and more power but are limited to what they have." Thor says to Anna "You are right to say that, Lady Anna." Thor then says to the other Avengers "It is a signal to all realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war." 

Steve says "A higher form?"   
Fury says "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."   
Tony says "A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Fury says "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."   
Steve says "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." 

Tony interrupts Steve by saying "Hold on. How is this now about me?"   
Steve says "I'm sorry, isn't everything?"   
Thor says "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Fury says "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"   
Thor says "You treat your champions with such mistrust."   
Natasha says "Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats."   
Bruce says "Captain America's on threat watch?"

Anna was standing right next to Bruce with her hands glowing a light blue misty colour. Natasha says "We all are." Tony says "Wait, you're on that list?" What only Anna seemed to notice was that the sceptre was glowing a blue colour each time someone argued with someone else. Anna was near the window as she waited for fights to happen before she would release her powers. In a nearby jet, Clint was near the helicarrier when he saw the picture of the sceptre appear on a screen. In the hanger bay, there was some people getting ready to go onto the big craft. 

Anna was still in the room but she blocks out everything that was being said. When Bruce says "But you can't. I know, I tried." He got some stares from the rest of the team except for Anna who knew what he had been going through. Bruce then says "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spits it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Anna says "You realise that many people have done it and have survived. I have also done it but mine was completely different to yours. I am so mentally screwed due to everything that I have been through. I also nearly died but my enhanced side of me decided to help me in a way. Without any help, I wouldn't even be here at all because I would be in HYDRA. Three Assets that are in HYDRA now are actually world war two veterans that Steve Rogers would know from the past before he went on a mission and he was frozen for more than sixty years." 

Anna then says "They have survived over sixty years worth of torture and hell but their memories are not there from the past. I am one of the only two true enhanced because I was born with a few powers whereas your sister, Steve, has been injected with many serums that have given her powers. I however do know that she had inherited some powers from her birth. Most of mine were from needles so now I have a phobia of needles which I cannot hide from you all." Steve says to Bruce "Dr Banner, put down the sceptre."   
Tony says ,after the sceptre is put down and the search has finished, "Got it."  
Bruce says "Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."   
Thor says "You located the Tesseract?"   
Tony says "I could get there fastest."

Thor says "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."   
Steve says "You're not going alone."   
Tony says "You're gonna stop me?"   
Steve says "Put on the suit, let's find out."   
Tony says "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Steve says "Put on the suit."   
Bruce takes off his glasses and says "Oh, my God." Inside the helicarrier and Clint presses a button on his bow which blows part of one of the four engines for the helicarrier. The jet flies off somewhere after the engine starts to smoke. The explosion blew up the lab and it sent people everywhere, well except for Anna who knew something was wrong. Some people went through the glass window. Steve lands onto the floor as both Bruce and Natasha fall down into an open area. Outside debris starts falling off the ship. Steve then says "Put on the suit."   
Tony says "Yeah." Steve helps him up and out of the room as many agents were trying to fix the problem. An announcer says "All hands to stations." Everybody then starts rushing about. 

Fury shakes his had as he reaches for his earpiece and says "Hill!"   
Agent Hill says whilst on the bridge "External detonation. Number three engine is down."   
An agent says "We've been hit."   
Agent Hill says "Can they get it running?"   
Another agent says "Fire in engine three!"

Agent Hill says "Talk to me."   
Another agent says "Turbine looks mostly intact but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air."   
Agent Hill says "If we lose one more engine, we won't be."   
She clicks onto her earpiece and says "Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine." Fury says "Stark, you copy that?"   
Tony says "I'm on it."   
Fury then says to Phil Coulson "Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section then get to the armoury."   
Anna says "Wait for me, Coulson. I'm on my way."

Fury then says to Natasha "Romanoff?" Natasha was trapped under a bit of pipeline. 


	10. The Hulk Awakens

Natasha then says "We're okay." She turns to Bruce and says "We're okay, right?"   
On the top, six armoured soldiers were protecting Clint as he goes to free someone. Clint says to the soldiers "Keep that engine down!"   
The soldiers says "Yes, sir."   
Clint says "Detention, wait for cameras to go dark." The soldiers say "Got it." He then says to two soldiers "Stay close."   
In another part, someone says "Let's go, Level 4."   
Tony says to Steve "Engine three. I'll meet you there." He presses a button and behind a closed door was his Iron Man suit. He presses a button and the suit comes to life. Down below, Bruce was groaning. Natasha says "Doctor?" Bruce starts groaning. Natasha then says "Bruce? You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me."

Two agents walk towards Natasha and one says "Are you hurt?" Natasha shakes her hands for the two agents to run away and they obey her. Natasha says "We're going to be okay. All right? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever..."   
Bruce says whilst still fighting the Hulk "Your life?" Natasha tries to get herself free but couldn't. Bruce rolls around as he transforms into the Hulk. Natasha whispers "Bruce?" Bruce then fully transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk whacks the cylinder and the lights go off then he punches it which makes steam come out of the pipe. Natasha frees herself and starts to limp away until the Hulk looks at her. The Hulk shows his teeth at Natasha and she runs as best as she could. The Hulk chases after her. She backflips onto a different platform to try and get away from the Hulk. She continues running away from the Hulk. The Hulk roars which echoes throughout the helicarrier which makes Loki smile.

Nick Fury walks up to the bridge and says "Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0 heading south! Take us to the water!" An agent says "We're flying blind. Navigation's recalibrating after the engine failure."   
Fury says "Is the sun coming up?"   
The agent says "Yes, sir."   
Fury says "Then put it on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down, and we drop."

Steve opens a door which leads to the turbine without the help of anyone at all. The person says "Thanks" That person had been on the opposite side of that door for God knows how long. Steve goes through the door and says "Stark! Stark. I'm here!"   
Tony says "Good." Steve sees Tony come in near him and says "Let's see what we've got. I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work and dislodging the debris." He puts one part back in and says to Steve "I need you to get that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony flies somewhere and Steve jumps onto a bit of metal and then goes to the next until he reaches something. Tony rips a part off something and then flies inside. Steve opens a cabinet and pulls it out. Tony says "What does it look like in there?"   
Steve says "It seems to run on some form of electricity."   
Tony says "Well, you're not wrong."

Meanwhile, Natasha was hiding somewhere as she was hiding away from the Hulk. Natasha looks around when she hears a noise from somewhere. She has her gun out into position. As soon as she walks out, Natasha notices the Hulk. Natasha shoots at the pipe that contained oxygen. It distracts the Hulk for a short amount of time. Natasha hops along with her injured leg as she sees that the Hulk was chasing her. The Hulk was wrecking almost everything in his destructive path. When the Hulk was near Natasha, he flings her into a wall. The Hulk crashes into a wall. He growls at her when he sees her and Natasha backs into the wall as the Hulk got closer and closer to her. Thor comes in and pushes the Hulk away from Natasha and into an open area where the engineers were. People back away as Thor looks at the Hulk. The engineers run away. Natasha was sweating as she breathed very heavily. The Hulk roars at Thor who looked ready to fight the Hulk. Hulk tries to punch Thor but misses as Thor dodged the attack.

Thor then punched Hulk which made the green beast retaliate. Thor blocks one of Hulk's punches and then says to the Hulk "We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor flew into the air and was flung into two boxes. Tony then continued to fly through a panel in a wall. Tony then blasted the excess debris with his armour. Steve says "Okay, the relays are intact. What's our next move?"   
Tony says "Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Steve says "If that thing gets up to speed you'll get shredded."   
Tony says "That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage magleu and that could.." Steve interrupts by saying "Speak English!"   
Tony rolls his eyes and says "You see that red lever? It will slow down the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word." 

Steve jumps to the other side and manages to make it there. On the bridge, Fury says "We need full evac on the lower hanger bay."   
Maria was walking towards the exit when she saw a grenade and then shouts "Grenade!" The grenade explodes and that blast sends some of the agents onto the floor. Two soldiers walk in armed with their weapons. There was smoke everywhere and Fury had his gun out ready to shoot the soldiers if it was necessary. Fury hid behind a wall so that the two soldiers didn't notice him at all. He then rushes out and whacks one of the soldiers. Fury then shoots another with the hand that had his gun in. Fury whacks the last solider before kicking one. Another solider comes in so Fury ducks as Maria shoots him. She still has blood on her face but she still manages to shoot him. In the detention, Phil says as the two agents were walking there "We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call-outs at every junction." Phil places one of his fingers on the part where it was needed and he then let his eye be scanned. The door opens for the two agents. 

Time skip the battle between Thor and Hulk

On the bridge an Agent says "We have the Hulk and Thor on Research level. Levels 2 and 3 are dark."   
Maria says "Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!"  
Fury was still shooting people as he says "Get his attention."   
Maria says "Escort 6-0, proceed to wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close"   
The pilot says "Copy." He flies the craft to where the Hulk is. He says "Target acquired." This was as he sees the Hulk. Hulk flings Thor somewhere and starts smashing the place apart. The pilot starts firing at the Hulk which makes the Hulk even more enraged. The Hulk turns around and starts roaring at the petrified pilot who says "Target angry, Target angry!" Hulk then starts to rip apart the little ship apart. As soon as the ship is in range, it blows up which sends the Hulk somewhere else.

Tony was tearing apart metal. Steve fights three soldiers and one the bridge, Fury says "They're not getting through there, so what the hell..." He couldn't say anything as Clint fires an arrow at one part of the bridge setting it on fire. Clint fires multiple times which sends much more on fire. Clint then fires an arrow which hacks the computers and starts shutting down all of the engines one by one. Fury sees that arrow and tries to shoot Clint but misses. An agent says "Engine one is now in shut down." Everyone starts panicking. They all feel the ship fly off course. A couple of Aircraft start to go off the ship. Another agent says "We are in an uncontrollable descent."

Another says "Sir, we've lost all power in engine one."   
Fury says "It's Barton. He took out our system. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"  
Natasha says "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." She heads to the detention level. Tony was pressing against an engine rotary blade as Fury says to him "Stark, we're losing altitude."   
Tony says "Yeah, I noticed." He starts pushing the rotary blade on engine three around as it turns. Steve meanwhile was shooting soldiers whilst protecting the engine until Tony's signal.

Steve is the caught off balance as he slips of the side. Thor rushed to the detention level and sees Loki's cage being opened. Thor shouts "No!" Loki uses his magic to become invisible for a minute or so as Thor goes into the cage. Thor stands up as he sees Loki on the outside. Loki says "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"  
  



End file.
